Rose-Marie
Rosemary, better known as Rose, is a vampire and a friend was of Trevor whom she turned in the past. She was the one who gave Katerina vampire blood that transfigured her into a vampire. She looks as if she is in her 20's but her actual age is somewhere over 500. Early History It is unknown when Rose was turned into a vampire. In 1492, her companion Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard that Katerina had fled from with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room and when she came to tie her up, she gave her some blood to heal because she was bleeding and if Katerina died, then she and Trevor would die with her. However, Katerina hung herself to die with Rose's blood and woke up in transition. When Rose tried to kill her, she failed and Katerina escape from them. Rose and Trevor then knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they die. Season Two Rose was involved in the kidnapping of Elena. Shortly after her friend Trevor brought her inside, she walked in on Trevor trying to get a taste of blood from Elena, stopping him. Elena asks Rose why she was kidnapped and she slaps her a few feet across the room. While Rose and Trevor are talking, Elena overhears their conversation and asked who Elijah is and she can see the fear of Rose and Trevor after his arrival. Rose feels safe after a talk with Elijah and thinks that Trevor and she will be forgiven and free after half a century. She is devastated after Trevor`s death and feels guilty for turning in Elena. Stefan and Damon help them escape from Elijah. Rose warns Stefan that The Originals will come to Elena, as they do for Klaus. Rose helps to Damon to look for "Klaus and the Originals", Rose calls an old friend Slater, the one who gives information on where to locate Elijah, but when they are discussing (Rose, Damon and Slater on the curse of the Sun and Moon), Elijah destroying the window interrupts and causing terrible pain from the sun to Rose and Slater. Rose tells Damon, that she would like to know how to protect Elena and tells you to survive, should not worry about anyone, rather than themselves. Rose receives a call from Slater, who informs him that to destroy the curse is needed Moonstone and a Witch, but Elijah manipulates it for it and commits suicide Slater. Powers and Abilities Rose possesses the powers and abilities of a vampire but some of the standard weakness of a vampire maybe lessened with Rose due to her significant age of perhaps 600 years or more. She is certainly stronger and more powerful than Katherine and depending on her actual age may have been as powerful as Pearl. Damon Salvatore would not be anymore of a match to Rose in a physical fight than he was in his fights with Anna, Pearl, or Katherine. This is shown in Katerina when she easily overpowers him, when he threatens her. Like Katherine she maybe resistant against supernatural inflictions of pain just like Katherine was against Bonnie's attempt to inflict pain by giving her repeated brain aneurysms. Rose does not have a Lapis Lazuli ring, is weak in the sun and probably also be weak with vervain. Attitude toward humans If it meant her own life she was willing to give up both Katherine in the 1492 and Elena in 2010 to . She was brutal to Elena in Rose back hand slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning figure skater, except horizontally, before landing unconscious on an old sofa after three or four rotations. However this maybe an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she knows she is giving up to die for her to live. In 1492 after Katherine had died by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently arisen again as a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However Katherine quickly used a old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. It is possible that this woman was Rose's mother but nothing was said in the episode that indicated the relationship if any she had to rose. Just horror at the sight of the killed human. This suggest that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited-although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Trivia * She, Katherine Pierce and Isobel Saltzman are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. * Rose never appears in the novel. * Rose tells Damon that there is no switch to turn off the emotions when you've lived a couple of hundred years, This is noted when Damon told Rose that use the switch to avoid the pain of the death of Trevor. Appearances ;Season 2 * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice Gallery Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Roseburn.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg rose.jpg|Rosemary in 1492|link=Katerina Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural